The Third time
by Metoochocolate
Summary: There were only three times Nara Shikamaru cried for Yamanaka Ino. The first in sorrow, the second in regret and the third in joy.


There were three times Nara Shikamaru cried for Yamanaka Ino.

The first was in sorrow.

Shikamaru sat with his head in his hands, his little mind whirring in confusion, trying to decode the events of the past few weeks.

"Oh thank you Shika-kun! I love it!" Ino's childish squeal filled the room as she clutched at the red sating ribbon 'Shika-kun' had given her. "Oh I love it! I'll wear it everyday, I promise!"

Shikamaru blushed deeply before turning his head to the side, just in time to receive Ino's peck.

And thus, Ino's trademark was born. Her little red bow quickly became a norm in her bright outfit.

Then one day, Ino simply stopped wearing her ribbon, she had not replaced it with another's, or even a headband. It seemed to have simply disappeared. When confronted by a hurt Shikamaru, Ino neglected to mention that it had been relegated to somewhere in the back of the closet. Instead, she simply said, "Sasuke-kun doesn't like it, neither do the other girls,"

Shikamaru almost cried that day, he really wanted to. But he was not about to shed tears over a troublesome_ girl_.

No, it was when Ino sprinted up 'their' hill three weeks later with a pink-haired girl in tow did he finally cry. For on that girl's pink hair sat a red satin ribbon Ino had found 'somewhere in the back of my closet'.

He had rushed home, trying desperately to stem the tears. He managed to, somewhat. Akimichi Chouza found him in a small side alley two hours later crying.

* * *

The second time he cried was in regret.

The killer intent that washed over Shikamaru froze him instantly, chaining his legs to the ground. Shikamaru cursed in irritation.

"Chouji, get the bastard! I'll get Shikamaru!" Ino yelled desperately, trying to cover for her frozen team captain.

The bastard in question immediately pounded toward the ninja trapped in his genjutsu. The tanto in his hand whistled through the air, aiming to make a nice big cut down the ninja's front.

Unfortunately, he had not spit his opponent into symmetrical pieces as intended. The long cut extended from her eye all the way to the bottom of her torso. Wait...her?

That was the last thing he ever thought before he was crushed under Choji's foot like a bug.

Ino knew that when she jumped in front of Shikamaru to save him, she would be partially successful. Shikamaru lost an eye, not his life. On the other hand, she now sported a rather magnificent scar down the length of her torso, she herself had lost an eye.

Or so she thought. Ino was not stupid, she knew it was a bit _too_ convenient. That someone had donated a left eye to her while Shikamaru lost his. But every medic nin she had ever approached had sworn it was the truth, Shikamaru lost his eye in the fight and anonymous donor had given her that eye. Well, if you thought of it, it sort of made sense...sort of. If you think really hard. So Ino had accepted it.

Ino had never been told of the rain of tears that fell from Shikamaru's eyes. She would never know of the sobs of regret that had spilt from Shikamaru's mouth even as Choji had hugged him and assured him it was not his fault. She would never realize how Shikamaru had weeped, even as the medics had sent him into unconsciousness, prepping him for the transfer of eyes.

_I'm sorry Ino, this is for you. I hope you will enjoy the world, through my eye._

That was the second time he had cried for her. In fact, it was the second time he had ever really cried at all.

* * *

The third time he cried was in joy.

Many people had come up to him, friends, enemies, even random strangers. They all asked him the same question, was it worth it? The wait. Twenty five years of sorrow, loss, regret. Should they wait for their loved ones, even as they lounged in the arms of another?

Shikamaru's answer would always be the same, I can't tell you, I don't know, but for me? It was completely worth it.

And indeed it was, what was twenty five years of distress for fifty of pure bliss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please review :)

Disclaimer: I wrote this while listening to music, so I'm not sure who coherent this is, I don't own Naruto either. n.n


End file.
